There's No Doubt in My Mind---A Chicago Fire Story
by mom2jlg
Summary: Part 3 of Kelly and Alyssa's relationship. They're ready to take the next step...


**There's No Doubt in My Mind**

Kelly took the stairs up to his apartment two at a time. It was a holiday weekend…and he didn't have to work! Technically he was just getting his normal forty-eight hours off, but second watch didn't have to work the holiday and that was all good with him.

Normally he didn't mind working the holidays…it was double time, after all. But this was the first real holiday he could spend with Alyssa…doing normal things any couple would do…and most of all, no drama.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been close to a year and a half since he'd met her…and the first three, three and a half months he spent pretending it didn't mean anything.

Then Alyssa was brutally attacked by a stalker ex-boyfriend and nearly died. The next six months were a dizzying barrage of hospitals, doctors' appointments, rehab…and Alyssa's battle axe of a mother. Those difficult times had really opened his eyes in terms of what he was capable of…as a man. He knew he was fearless on the job and never once had he flinched under pressure. But admitting he was committed in his relationship scared the living crap out of him. And being in a committed relationship with someone who was going through the kind of hell Alyssa was…was really hard.

But they had made it to the other side. Alyssa was mostly healed from the massive injuries she had suffered. She still couldn't go back to her job…but they were managing just fine. And he had completely healed from his surgery that had finally repaired the fractured C5 vertebra that he'd gotten almost two years ago. He'd been back on the job about a month…and things were going along just fine.

They had a great apartment in a nice little neighborhood near the firehouse. She could walk over and join him for a cup of coffee when he was on shift.

And they had a great social life…between the guys at the house and her brothers, Joey and Nicky. They often had people over to eat and watch whatever game was on or they would meet at their favorite bar and have a few drinks and maybe shoot a game of pool.

They had plans for the weekend…they were going out on his buddy Mitch's boat…maybe do a little fishing, maybe not. And the whole gang was coming over on Monday to christen the new grill he had just bought.

He was really looking forward to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He let himself into his apartment.

"Lyssa? I'm home…" he called out.

Silence.

"Alyssa?"

He dropped his bag and headed toward the bedroom. He didn't think she'd still be sleeping…

The bathroom door was half open and the light was on. And there was the muffled sound of someone crying.

Now thoroughly alarmed, Kelly opened the door to find Alyssa sitting on the edge of the tub, tears streaming down her face.

"Lyssa…Baby, what's wrong?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

She turned to him and he took her in his arms. She buried her head against his shoulder and continued to cry softly.

"Shhh…Baby…it's okay…" he whispered.

Then his eyes fell on what she had been starring at.

On the edge of the sink sat four different home pregnancy tests.

And they were all positive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the tiny room.

Alyssa…pregnant?

Then the next thought hit him right between the eyes…

He was going to be a father.

Alyssa was still sobbing, soaking his t-shirt with tears.

"Hey…" he whispered, carefully peeling her away from him. "Hey…what's with the waterworks?

She drew in a ragged breath.

"Kelly…I'm so sorry…"

He gently pushed her long brown hair back…

"For what? We're gonna have a baby…why are you sorry?"

Alyssa looked at him in surprise.

"We never talked about having kids…we didn't plan for this…"

"So? You can't plan for everything…" he told her. "Relax…having a baby's supposed to be a happy time."

"You're not upset?"

He shook his head.

"No! We're gonna have a baby, Lyssa! This is a good thing!"

And what surprised him the most…he meant every single word he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, they had cleaned up the bathroom and Alyssa had washed her face.

He led her out to the living room, and then went back to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

He handed it to her and sat down beside her.

"Feel better?" he asked after a minute.

She nodded, and he took the glass from her and set it on the coffee table.

"I can't believe you're so calm about this." She said in awe.

Neither could he.

But suddenly it just seemed right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what do we do?" Alyssa asked.

She was still trying to wrap her head around the idea.

A baby…

She'd been irregular ever since…well, ever since. It didn't faze her to miss a month…but two was cause for concern. Well founded concern, it turned out.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"First thing, you make a doctor's appointment…then we'll take it from there."

"Do we tell anybody? I mean, this weekend?" she asked him.

"Let's wait till after you see the doctor…" he told her.

She thought about it for a moment. He was right…best to see what they were dealing with before they made any announcements.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The weekend passed in a blur…for both Alyssa and Kelly.

But one thing was for certain…they were in this together.

They lay in their bed, after everyone had left Monday night. The moonlight poured through the blinds that didn't quite close all the way and bathed the room in a soft, white light.

Kelly turned on his side and gently tugged the t-shirt Alyssa wore up over her tummy. He gently traced his fingers across her skin, avoiding the criss-cross of scars he knew was there. He couldn't get over that his girl was having his baby.

At one point in time that would have been his worst nightmare…now it seemed like a dream come true.

"What do you think it'll be?" he asked softly. "A boy, maybe?"

"We've got a 50-50 shot…" she said.

She was still getting used to the idea. But the fact that Kelly had embraced the pregnancy and he seemed so happy made it really easy.

"If it's a boy…I want to name him Andy." Kelly told her.

Andy…after Andy Darden. His childhood friend who'd been killed in a fire almost two years ago. He and Andy had grown up together. They'd gone all through school together, played football and baseball together, and dreamed of becoming firefighters.

Kelly thought they'd grow old together too…that they'd put in their twenty-five, thirty years and retire together. They'd sit on the porch telling old war stories and bullshitting each other and watch their sons carry on the family tradition.

He felt Alyssa's arms tighten around him…and he pulled her closer.

His girl was having his baby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wednesday morning, right after shift, Kelly picked Alyssa up and they headed down town for her doctor's appointment.

They sat in the doctor's office…and Alyssa gripped Kelly's hand nervously.

He smiled as he took note of her white knuckles.

"Hey…I need my hand, you know…" he chided gently.

She loosened her grip…slightly.

"Sorry…" she apologized.

"No problem…" he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "What's another couple months medical furlough?"

Alyssa didn't have time to retort…because the doctor walked in.

She sat down behind her desk.

"Okay…Alyssa, I'm Dr. Melina Gordon. You had a positive home pregnancy test…"

Alyssa nodded.

"Let me get some history while we're waiting for the labs…how old are you?"

"Thirty-two." Alyssa answered.

"And this is your first pregnancy…" the doctor continued.

"That's right…"

She turned to Kelly.

"And you…" she looked at the forms they had filled out.

"Kelly…Kelly Severide." He told her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Dr. Gordon replied. "And your age?"

"Thirty-six." Kelly answered.

The doctor continued to glance through the forms.

"This is quite extensive…" she said, referring to Alyssa's list of surgeries.

Alyssa and Kelly both swallowed hard. It was still difficult to talk about.

"Yes…about fourteen months ago I was…injured in a…"

"Home invasion." Kelly finished for her. "A man broke into her apartment and attacked her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was an uncomfortable silence, broken by the nurse coming in to give Dr. Gordon Alyssa's lab results.

The doctor studied the printout.

"Is there any history of twins in either of your families?"

Alyssa and Kelly looked at one another in shock.

"My mother lost a twin pregnancy…before I was born…" Alyssa began hesitantly.

"My mom was a twin." Kelly said.

The doctor looked up at the couple.

"Well based on what I'm seeing here…your HCG quant…your hormone levels…I suspect you may be carrying twins. I'd like to do an ultrasound right now to confirm that."

Alyssa couldn't speak…she just sat there in shock.

"Okay…" Kelly answered. "Let's do it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They followed Dr. Gordon into the exam room.

Alyssa unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and lay down on the table. She pulled her top up to reveal her bare stomach.

Kelly took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It still bothered him, seeing the inverted Y-shaped incision…the Mercedes incision…that went all the way down Alyssa's sternum and then fanned out across her abdomen. He knew it was there…and it didn't make her any less beautiful to him…but it reminded him that the man who had done this to her was still claiming his innocence and had gone through a bunch of lawyers trying to get himself out of prison. The case had been delayed more times than he cared to count and he wanted desperately to close that chapter of their lives.

The doctor paused too. Then she squirted some blue translucent jelly onto Alyssa's skin and placed the transducer in the middle of it. She began to slowly move it in a circular motion and an image appeared on the screen.

"Here we are…" Dr. Gordon said as she turned the screen so Alyssa and Kelly could see. "Here's twin "A"…and here's twin "B". From what I can tell, they're sharing a placenta.

"What does that mean?" Kelly asked.

"It means I believe they're identical twins." She told them.

'Wow…' Kelly thought. 'Wow.'

"Can you tell if they're boys? Or girls?" he asked.

"No…not yet." Dr. Gordon said. "Not till about twenty-four weeks. And based on what I'm seeing here…it looks like you're about nine or ten weeks, Alyssa."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Gordon decided that due to the twin pregnancy and Alyssa's complicated medical history she wanted them to see a doctor who specialized in hi-risk pregnancies. She made a call, and set up the appointment for the next day.

They left the office hand in hand.

It had been one shock after another since Saturday morning. First, just grasping the idea that Alyssa was pregnant and they were going to be parents…and now finding out they were going to be parents of twins.

Kelly took Alyssa back to the apartment and kissed her gently.

"I've got a couple errands I need to run." He told her. "Are you gonna be okay?"

She nodded.

"I'll be back soon."

Alyssa nodded again and got out of the car. Kelly watched her go into the apartment building then roared down the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He pulled his car to the curb in front of a large house in the historical section of Evanston. He got out and looked up and down the block. He always felt out of place in this area…in his jeans and boots, driving his souped up old Camero.

He climbed the porch steps and rang the bell.

A well dressed woman in her late 50's opened the door. Her jaw dropped open in surprise when she saw who was standing there.

"Kelly!"

"Hi Aunt Kathy." He said to his mother's twin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What on earth are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Flustered, his aunt stepped aside.

"Of course…come in…"

She shut the front door behind him and she and her nephew contemplated one another for an awkward moment before they embraced for an even more awkward hug.

"Come in…" she said again as she led him into the living room.

Kelly looked around at his surroundings…the oriental rugs on the dark, hardwood floors, the framed artwork. He sat down on a cream colored sofa and again, felt like a fish out of water.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said.

"No…I just got back from a luncheon at the Botanic Gardens. What brings you out here, Kelly?"

She tried to remember the last time she had seen her nephew. It had to have been ten years ago at least…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wanted to ask you something…" he began hesitantly.

"What's that?"

"Do you remember Grandma Kelly saying that if I ever found the right girl, I could have her engagement ring?"

Kelly had always been his grandmother's favorite…he was a handsome boy with a mischievous streak who could talk his way out of whatever trouble her managed to find himself in. The twinkle in his blue eyes and his smile made it hard to stay angry at him for long. And the fact that he'd been given his mother's maiden name…well, that had just made him golden in her eyes.

"I do remember…" Kathy said hesitantly.

Kelly took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Well…I've met the right girl. And I want to take up Grandma's offer."

Kathy pursed her lips together.

"Kelly…Grandma's ring is very special…she and Grandpa didn't have a lot, and that ring was very precious to her."

"I know that…and I know what you're thinking." He started.

"You've gone down this road before…" she said, referring to his broken engagement to Renee Whaley years ago.

"But this is different." Kelly insisted. "And I didn't give Renee Grandma's ring…"

His aunt looked at him with a question burning in her eyes.

How can you be sure?

"Alyssa's different. We've been together almost a year and a half…and this is the real thing. She'll love Grandma's ring…family's everything to her. She'll appreciate it and she'll be proud to wear it."

Kathy considered what he said.

"You're really happy with her…" she said slowly.

"Yes…I'm telling you, she's the one."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She nodded…then rose from her seat. She crossed the room and motioned for Kelly to follow her.

She led him into the study and removed a picture from the wall to reveal a safe.

Kelly looked away as she keyed in the combination.

Aunt Kathy opened the safe and reached inside. She pulled out a small red velvet box and opened it slowly. She looked at the ring inside for a moment, as the memories flooded over her.

She held out the box to Kelly and he reached for it.

Holding it in both hands he studied his grandmother's ring carefully.

It was a yellow gold…with a small, square diamond in the middle, flanked by a smaller diamond on either side. It was in good condition…it looked like it had been cleaned recently.

It was perfect. Alyssa would love it.

He looked up and his aunt had tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Aunt Kathy…" he told her. "I promise you, Grandma's ring's goin' on the right hand."

His aunt nodded.

"You'll love Alyssa…" he said. "You'll see…"

"I'll expect an invitation to the wedding." She told him.

"Absolutely."

He closed the box and carefully slid it into his pocket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day they walked out of the Lakeshore Medical Building after meeting with the hi-risk OB. Her name was Dr. Mabis, and she was a gentle, soft-spoken African American woman who immediately put them both at ease. She had taken a thorough history…for both of them…and she'd examined Alyssa. She did another sonogram and they heard the babies' hearts beat for the first time.

And she assured them everything was absolutely fine. She gave them a due date for mid-January.

Now there was only one thing left to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's walk for a while…" Kelly suggested.

Alyssa nodded in agreement.

Kelly had been acting strange all day…since he came back from his running his errands, actually. He seemed nervous…distracted.

She had decided to chalk it up to finding out they were having twins. Twins…truth be told she was freaking out herself. But she tried to keep it together. And meeting with Dr. Mabis had certainly taken a load off her mind.

Summer was in full swing in Chicago…people were already sunbathing by the lake, riding bikes, rollerblading, walking dogs. It was a beautiful day…80 degrees, gentle breeze coming in off the lake, sun shining.

Kelly led her over to a brick half wall with a great view. Alyssa turned her face toward the water to catch a breeze…and when she looked back at Kelly, she was shocked to find him down on one knee.

"Kelly? What are you doing?"

He cleared his throat nervously. He'd been up all night trying to think of what he was going to say…but everything just sounded so cheesy. So he decided to just speak from his heart.

"Alyssa…I never thought I could fall in love again. After I got my heart broken, I wouldn't let anyone in…and I just went along, never letting myself feel anything. And then I met you. Right from the start…you had this…_hold_ on me. Every look, every touch…it was like…a magnet, pulling me closer and closer to you. Somehow, you found a way in…and then there was no going back.

We've gone through so much…and I think we're stronger for it. And now we're having _twins_…and I want us to be a real family."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box containing his grandmother's ring. He opened it slowly and turned it around for her to see.

"So…Alyssa Boungiovanni, will you make me the happiest man in the world? And be my wife?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alyssa couldn't speak at first.

With tears in her eyes, she nodded.

Then she whispered…

"Yes…yes!"

Kelly slipped the ring on her finger and slowly got to his feet. He pulled her up gently by the hands…then took her in his arms, and leaned down to kiss her with everything he had.

They were startled by the sound of people clapping.

When they broke apart for air, they realized that quite a crowd had gathered and was now applauding for them. Kelly put his arm around his new fiancée's shoulders and kissed her temple as total strangers offered their congratulations…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Severide knocked on the door of Boden's office.

"Come in…"

Kelly stuck his head in the door.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Chief?"

"Sure…have a seat."

He took a seat across from Chief.

"What's on your mind, Kelly?"

Kelly couldn't keep from smiling.

"Well…you're the first to know. Alyssa and I got engaged yesterday."

A grin broke out across Boden's face.

He stood up and extended his hand. Kelly rose and returned the firm handshake.

"Congratulations! That's great news! I'm very happy for you."

They sat down again.

Now Kelly got to the real reason he had come in there.

"We want to get married right away. And I was hoping you could help me set it up with the department chaplain. You see…Alyssa's pregnant…"

Boden's expression darkened.

"It's not what you're thinking, Chief! I'd still marry her whether she was pregnant or not…but you understand why we want to do it sooner rather than later."

He ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"I know I've made a lot of mistakes in my life…and I just really want to get this right. And marrying the mother of my children is right…I know it."

"Did you say 'children'?" Boden asked, not certain if his ears were playing tricks on him.

Kelly nodded.

"Yeah…twins. We're having twins."

The chief let his breath out slowly. That was a lot to swallow.

He studied his Lieutenant. Severide had made a lot of changes since he'd met Alyssa…and he was a better man for it. Now he was ready to step up…and be a father to his children.

"I'll make a call."

Severide let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Chief. I really appreciate it."

He turned to go.

"Kelly…" Boden stood up and walked around his desk.

Severide turned to face the chief.

"Yeah?"

Boden held out his hand again.

"I'm proud of you. For doing right by Alyssa…and the babies."

Kelly shook his hand again.

"Thanks. That means a lot."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was gathered in the common room when Chief Boden stuck his head in.

"Severide…"

Kelly stood up and crossed the room.

"Two weeks from tomorrow…right here at the house." Boden said.

Kelly nodded.

"Thanks, Chief. I really do appreciate all your help."

He pulled out his phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alyssa walked over to the firehouse…and Kelly met her out front.

He leaned down to kiss her.

When their lips parted he held her in his arms…just wanting to be close to her.

"I talked to Boden…"he said. "And we're getting married in two weeks…right here."

"Two weeks?" Alyssa said in surprise.

"Yeah…it's crazy…I know."

He threw his arm around her shoulders and led her inside.

"Let's go tell everyone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They entered the common room. Leslie and Gabriella both jumped up to hug Alyssa…even though they'd seen her just three days ago.

Kelly took a quick head count…

"Hey, guys…we've got an announcement to make."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up expectantly.

You could have heard a pin drop.

Severide took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Alyssa and I are getting married…two weeks from tomorrow."

There was a flurry of excitement…and Alyssa's head was reeling.

She was getting married…in _two weeks_!

All around her, the team was offering their congratulations and best wishes. There were hugs and handshakes, and the men were slapping Kelly on the back.

But when the noise died down some…

"And there's one more thing…" Kelly added. "Alyssa's pregnant. We're having twins!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Planning a wedding in two weeks was a lot of work. There was a whirlwind of activity as everyone pitched in to throw it all together.

Right after the big announcement, Mills had approached Kelly and Alyssa.

"Lieutenant? Can I talk to you? Both of you?"

They followed the candidate to the hallway. Mills looked nervous as he turned to them.

Severide had done so much for him…greasing the wheels to help him make the move to Squad. Even though the candidate understood that they all wore the same uniform and all the people they saved didn't give a damn which company insignia they had on, Mills still wanted desperately to be on Squad…to be a member of that elite brotherhood…like his dad.

"What's on your mind, Mills?"

Mills took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to ask if you'd like to have your reception at the restaurant."

Kelly and Alyssa looked at each other in surprise. They hadn't even given a thought to a reception.

"That's really sweet of you to offer…" Alyssa began.

She was about to say they really couldn't afford it…but…

"It'll be my gift to you." Mills said.

Severide's eyes went wide.

"That's an incredible offer." He said.

"I'm glad to make it." Mills told him. "You've done so much to help me, Lieutenant…with the class recommendations and all the extra instruction. You're really a great mentor. And this is something I can do for _you_…for both of you."

Alyssa had tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the candidate's neck.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

Kelly clasped Mills hand and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Pete…it means a lot to us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday afternoon Shay and Dawson both got a text from Alyssa.

"Looks like she found our bridesmaid dresses…" Gabby said.

She held up her phone so Leslie could see the picture. It was a short, red, strapless dress.

Leslie nodded her approval. And Gabby shot back a text saying they both liked it…

After Mills had made his incredibly generous offer, Alyssa had quietly taken the two paramedics aside and asked them if they would be bridesmaids at the wedding.

Of course, they had accepted.

And Kelly had done the same and asked Casey to be his best man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day they went to meet with the department chaplain, Father McManus.

Kelly shifted nervously in his chair as they waited in the pastor's office at Saint Bartholomew's…the chaplain's home parish. He hadn't been inside a church since his mother's funeral over ten years ago.

He had been brought up Catholic…he'd gone to CCD, made his Communion…his Confirmation...all of it. But truthfully, that had been his grandmother's idea. It was important to her, so his mom had made him do it. He never gave much thought to faith and salvation and all that stuff.

Alyssa had gone to Catholic schools…but she wasn't a regular churchgoer either.

The priest walked into his office.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." He said.

"That's okay…" Severide said. "We appreciate you meeting with us on such short notice."

"No problem at all. I like to get to know a couple before I marry them. I'd like to know something about you…not just as a couple, but as individuals. And I'd like to know if there are any personal touches you'd like to include in the ceremony."

Kelly hadn't given that any thought at all. He and Alyssa had never talked about it.

"So…why don't we start by you telling me a little about yourselves? Lieutenant, I know you've been with the department a long time…"

"Fifteen years." Kelly said. "It's all I ever wanted…since I was a kid."

Father McManus nodded.

"And how long have you been together?" he asked.

"About a year and a half…" Alyssa began nervously.

Kelly decided to just cut to the chase.

"Father…we're expecting twins…is that gonna make a difference to you?"

The priest was silent for a moment.

"I'm not sure what your faith is, Lieutenant…"

"It's Kelly…" he said. The 'Lieutenant' thing was so formal…so stuffy. "And I was raised Catholic."

"So was I…" said Alyssa.

The priest nodded again.

"Well, I assume you're both aware of the Church's official position on conceiving a child before the Sacrament of Marriage…" he began. "But times are different now…and although it would be my personal preference for a couple to wait…that's a rather unrealistic view these days. So to answer your question, Kelly…I've married many, many couples who chose to do things 'out of order' so to speak. If the two of you want to get married…I'd be glad to perform the ceremony."

Both Kelly and Alyssa breathed a sigh of relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly sat at a corner table in a bar near 51…two beers in front of him.

He kept telling himself not to be nervous…but it wasn't doing a damn bit of good.

Benny Severide stepped in from the heat and took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the lighting. Then he spied his son and strode over to the table.

"Hey, Dad…"

"Kelly…"

Benny picked up the beer in front of him and raised it slightly in a sort of salute before he took a long swallow.

"Mmmm…that's good. Especially on a day like this. It's gotta be at least 90 degrees out there."

But he knew Kelly hadn't invited him out to talk about the weather.

"So, how's everything going?" he asked. "Everything okay at work?"

He missed the CFD…he missed Station 51…

"It's good…" Kelly said. "Same ol' same ol'…you know?"

"And everything's okay since the surgery?"

Kelly nodded.

"Fine…good as new."

"So, why'd you ask me here? The suspense is killing me." Benny said.

Kelly reached for his beer…took a deep breath…and let it out slowly.

"I wanted…to invite you…to a wedding."

"Who's wedding?"

"Mine. A week from Saturday. I'm getting married…at the firehouse."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Benny stared at his son like he'd just sprouted horns.

"Married?" he asked in complete surprise. "What? Did you knock some girl up?"

Kelly just played with the label on the neck of his beer bottle.

"You did…didn't you? Jeez…Kelly…haven't you ever heard of condoms?"

Eyes flashing with anger, Kelly leaned across the table.

"Will you keep your voice down? You know, I'm not seventeen, Pop."

"Then you should know better!"

"It's not like that!" Kelly hissed. "Alyssa and I've been together for a year and a half…we've been living together for eight months! And yes, she's pregnant…but I'd still be marrying her, even if she wasn't!"

He didn't know why he'd even bothered. To say he had a close relationship with his father would be the understatement of the century…and every time Benny blew into town he made all these promises about making an effort to get closer. But then inevitably, there was some drama…and none of those promises ever came to fruition.

He stood up, pulled some cash from his pocket, dropped it on the table…and walked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before either of them knew it…two weeks had gone by.

And it was their wedding day.

Kelly paced nervously in the common room.

He was wearing his dress blues…like everyone else.

All the guys on second watch were gonna be standing up…it only seemed right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Up in the bunk rooms Leslie and Gabby were helping Alyssa into her wedding dress.

Leslie slowly zipped the white lace gown.

"Turn around…" she said.

Alyssa turned slowly to face her bridesmaids.

She couldn't hide her smile.

"You guys are beautiful…" she told them.

The "bridesmaid dresses" she had found were perfect. The short, strapless chiffon dresses had just a bit of rusching draped across the front…and it gathered in a rhinestone embellishment just over the left hip. And the "fire-engine red" color suited both of them perfectly.

But her "maids" knew they didn't hold a candle to the bride…

Alyssa looked absolutely breathtaking in her lace, v-neck "fit and flare" gown. Her hair was long…curled around her face, and then swept back with a white flower to one side. She wore her grandmother's pearls for her "something old"…and for her "something borrowed" she wore a pair of Dawson's earrings and one of Shay's bracelets.

Her groom could find her "something blue" a little later…

"Kelly's gonna cry when he sees you…" Leslie told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside on the lawn Alyssa's family mingled in the sea of blue CFD dress uniforms…Kelly had been with the department for fifteen years…and he'd made a few friends along the way. Guys he'd graduated from the academy with had showed up…guys he'd worked with…even Eric Whaley, his "relief" from when he'd had his surgery, and his former fiancée's brother, had come.

He didn't have a lot of family…just his Aunt Kathy, who he had promised to invite.

And slinking around the edges of the crowd was his father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Father McManus stepped up in front of the white archway that had been set up for the ceremony, and Kelly and all his "groomsmen" took their places. Casey stood next to him…followed by Chief Boden and all the rest lined up according to rank.

Someone hit "play" on a portable CD player and some soft guitar music filled the air.

Shay came down the aisle…her red dress ruffling in the gentle breeze, followed by Dawson.

Mills followed her with his eyes…drinking in the sight of her.

Casey looked just a little sad…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone stood up as Alyssa and her dad began their walk down the aisle.

Her eyes met Kelly's…and his never wavered from the sight of his bride.

Leslie was right…he did get a little misty.

Alyssa looked like an angel…his angel.

Her father kissed her cheek, then he stepped back and Kelly held out his hand to her. She gently laid her hand in his and stepped up beside him.

"We gather here today…" Father McManus began "to witness the joining of this man and this woman together in the bonds of holy matrimony."

Kelly's heart was pounding in his chest and he barely heard the words the priest was saying.

He couldn't believe that he was actually getting married!

But he managed to pull it all together when Father McManus asked him to repeat…

"I, Kelly Michael, take you, Alyssa Margaret, to be my best friend…and my one true love."

They vowed to love each other for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as they lived.

And they exchanged simple, golden bands.

And then he heard the words he'd been waiting for all day…

"Lieutenant…you may kiss your bride."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were hugs of congratulations all around…

Kelly introduced his _wife_ to his aunt Kathy…who welcomed her to the family with a big hug.

Just one look at the happy couple, and she knew what her nephew had told her was true. Grandma Kelly's ring was most definitely on the right hand.

Then he squared his shoulders and slipped his arm protectively around Alyssa's waist as he led her over to meet his father.

"Dad…"

"Kelly…"

The two men looked each other up and down. The tension hung thick in the air.

Kelly took a deep breath.

"Dad…I'd like you to meet Alyssa." Then he turned to his _wife_. "Alyssa…this is my dad, Benny Severide."

Alyssa smiled at her new father-in-law.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you…"

And she stepped forward to hug Benny.

Benny felt a little awkward…but he hugged his daughter-in-law in return.

"I'm happy to meet you too."

There was an awkward silence…broken by Leslie calling Alyssa's name.

She turned to see her bridesmaid gesturing for her to come over to the arch…

"I think they want to take a couple pictures before they take the arch down…" Alyssa said.

"You go on…I'll just be about two more seconds." He told her.

He leaned down, gave her a little kiss…and watched her work her way through the crowd of people still mingling on the lawn in front of the firehouse.

Then he turned back to his father.

"I didn't expect you to come…" he said.

Benny shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another.

"Yeah…well, I thought about what you said. You're right…you're not a kid anymore. And you're doing the responsible thing, marrying her and being a father to your child."

"I didn't marry Alyssa just because of the babies…I married her 'cause I love her. I meant everything I just said. She's my best friend…and my one true love. We just did it sooner rather than later."

"Well…I am happy for you. Maybe you'll be the one to get it right. God knows I never did…"

There was another awkward silence.

"Wait a minute…did you say 'babies?" Benny asked.

Leslie was calling for Kelly to come over and get in the pictures.

"Okay…I'm coming…" he called back.

"Babies? Plural?" Benny asked again.

"Yeah…" Kelly said with a grin as he turned to join his bride. "Twins!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The men had a surprise for him.

While they were taking pictures, Casey slipped away behind the house, and pulled the cover off a shiny "fire engine red" Ferrari the guys had chipped in and rented for the afternoon.

He reached into his pocket for the key, pressed the button to unlock the doors…and slid into the driver's seat. He breathed in the scent of "new car interior" as he started the V8 engine. As it sprang to life, he smiled to himself when he thought of the look on Kelly's face.

Casey slowly drove the car around to the front of the house…he was gonna savor every second in that gorgeous piece of machinery…and honked the horn.

Severide looked up and saw his best man pulling up in the single most incredible vehicle he had ever seen.

And Casey got out of the car holding out the keys.

"No way…_no way_…are you freakin' _kidding_ me?!"

"Don't drool all over it…" Casey warned.

"Are you serious?!" Kelly couldn't stop starring.

"We thought you deserved to ride in style on your wedding day, Lieutenant…" Mills called out.

Nobody had to ask him twice…

Kelly grabbed Alyssa's hand…then grabbed the keys from Casey. He led Alyssa around to the passenger door and opened it with a flourish.

"Your chariot, my lady…" he said with a devilish grin.

He helped Alyssa into the car and carefully closed the door. Then he hustled around and jumped in the driver's seat. And decided to take the most scenic route he could think of to the restaurant. Like maybe up to Michigan and back…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was waiting at Mill's family's restaurant when the bride and groom arrived.

No one wasted any time handing out drinks…Club Soda for Alyssa…to toast to their happiness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite the laid back atmosphere…there were a few traditional touches.

Mills and Dawson had managed to come up with a cake…with little toy fire trucks around the bottom tier…and Shay had actually found a cake topper with a firefighter for the groom.

Everybody laughed when Kelly placed a little dab of frosting right on Alyssa's nose.

And a few of them sighed when he gently wiped it off.

Alyssa did the bouquet toss…and it landed right in Dawson's hands.

And of course, Mills caught the garter.

Last but not least there was the traditional first dance.

Kelly wasn't a big fan of dancing…but he knew Alyssa would want to.

As he held his beautiful bride in his arms he forgot about everyone around him…it was just Alyssa and him…

_It's Forever…this time I know it_

_There's no doubt in my mind._

_It's Forever…until my life is through_

_Girl, I'll be lovin' you…Forever._

**Forever-by Kiss**


End file.
